In the processing of postal mail and parcels, image scanners of various types are used to capture an image of one or more surfaces of a mail piece. The image is then analyzed using automated or human-aided systems such as optical character recognition (OCR), a bar code reader (BCR), specialized video processing systems, image processing systems, forms readers, forms video processing, and video coding systems. Allen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,821 describes such one such system wherein mail piece addresses and bar codes are scanned and checked against a forwarding address database so that forwarding to the new address can occur without first sending the mail piece to the old address.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,999 describes a tunnel scanner for packages wherein image data for different sides of the parcel is taken in a rough scan, and then a fine scan is made of one of the sides based on operator recognition of a split screen display of all the scanned images, e.g., the one with the writing on it is chosen. The partial image is chosen by the operator using a touch screen, mouse or similar device. In an alternative automated embodiment, six images obtained from the rough scan are examined for regions which coincide in a selection of features with the model of an address sticker or an address region on a package. Features of this type are, for example, the color contrast of an area compared to its surroundings, the gray value contrast of an area compared to its surroundings, the shape of this area, the type and number of dark regions within the area, its location with respect to other distinct objects and with respect to the outline of the package. According to known image recognition methods, the image most likely containing an address region is selected automatically from the images obtained by rough scanning, whereupon this region is subjected to fine scanning. The images may also already be supplied to an automatic character recognition device. Fine scanning then takes place only if the images obtained by rough scanning are rejected by the character recognition device. The evaluation of the images obtained by fine scanning may then be effected, in addition to or as an alternative to the above-mentioned character recognition device, by one or several video coding devices. As this patent illustrates, the image can be analyzed using automated or human-aided systems.
Conventional scanning methods rely on a number of techniques for identifying and decoding possible regions of interest on a scanned mail piece. According to one such system, the overall image is subdivided into a 3-by-3 array of nine areas. Each area has a predetermined probability associated with it that any written matter found within the area will be an address. The center area has the highest probability. Current software also checks written matter in each region to determine whether it forms lines, is text justified, uses a single (common) font, and whether the matter is a bar code. All of these factors are considered in determining whether an address or other specific type of identification has been found. For purposes of performing several different kinds of analysis (e.g., OCR) simultaneously, it is preferred to send the initial scan results to more than one computer, process or processor.
Scanning systems of the kind used to read mail can also be used to read forms, such as postal change of address forms. According to current United States Postal Service (USPS) procedures, a person wishing to have the USPS forward mail to a new address submits a Change of Address (COA) Order Form (Form 3575) that requests mail forwarding. This form is normally completed by hand-printing the requested information including name, old address, new address, effective date and duration of the change on the form and submitting the form to a local post office. Bruce et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,741,724, May 25, 2004, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein for all purposes, provides a process for handling such forms wherein it is necessary to transmit the image from the computer or process associated with the scanner to a second computer or process which is used to analyze (decode) the image. The images are generally transmitted through a network or other data communication line.
For purposes of both mail pieces and form processing, the throughput of the scanning system should be as high as possible. The number of images transmitted through for processing per second is therefore large, and the speed of the network can be a limiting factor. In particular, this has inhibited the use of more data-intense types of image formats which may be easier to decode than simple black and white images. For example, it is estimated by the present inventors that the success for OCR and handwriting recognition software could be increased several percent if grayscale and/or color images could be sent for analysis. However, such images are much larger than black and white binary images and network speed becomes a severe limitation. The present invention addresses this problem.